Sunriseondarkenedseas
Sunriseondarkenedseas, aka Joey, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. * Loves to give everyone nicknames. * Apparantly, he is very lame and cheesy. * Is a lefty. * Never smoked, did drugs, got piercings or tattoos. ** This is a lie, he smokes green *** Because yellow is illegal * Loves to watch horrorfilms. * Favorite sport is soccer (but loves ice skating too), and was keeper at his club. * Is very protective over his friends. * Wants to live in the USA. * Agrees that Nasia is more awesome than he is & loves her very much. * Is an only child. * Loves to design wiki's and is a huge fan of MediaWiki. * When he posted the art he made for TGP season 1 on tumblr, he got responses from both Lindsay and Ellis. * Is a true scorpio and believes this page describes him quite well. * Has a very bad hand writing and always tries to make it better but messes up. * Studied medicines in Utrecht but had to drop out after his first year. * Loves to take walks in the rain. * If he really dislikes someone, he doesn't talk to them and ignores them as much as possible. * Has been to Belgium, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, France and Spain. * Once kissed a stranger on the street for a bet. * Loves planes and was obsessed with them when he was little. * When he was young wanted to be a pilot, but couldn't be one because his eyes weren't good enough. * Most of the time thinks the glass is half full. * Favourite color is blue. * Likes to have gif wars. * Is 75% Dutch, 25% Belgian. * Things in chat Joey dislikes: ** u/ur instead of you/your ** if someone leaves without saying bye (even though it's not always on purpose etc) ** when people curse too much ** being ignored ** ikr, ik, k, wtvr, whatever ** when no one talks *** *** "when people curse too much".... I thought you liked my cursing * Nasia-Joey Relationship (Jasia) - The sweetest person I've met and the person I love the most, she's amazing and she makes my life complete. * Joey-Lily Relationship (Liey) - Crazy little Lily; At first we weren't friends but after one conversation we became very good friends! She's fun and we can talk about everything all the time we're on chat. * Delilah-Joey Relationship (Deley) - My favorite slut. She likes to flirt. She's one of my best friends here and we can talk about many things. * Tyler-Joey Relationship (Jyler) - One of the best people I know and one of my first friends on the wiki. * Shan-Joey Relationship (Shoey) - Once upon a time we wiki dated, but now we are friends and we argue all the time, but we both love that. * Nadia-Joey Relationship (Jodia) - We have been friends for a long time and we can talk all day about absolutely nothing. She knows me better than I know myself. * Tom-Joey Relationship (Toey) - The guy I can always make fun with, one of my best friends and we have many things in common. We help each other when we have problems * Eloise-Joey Relationship (Jelly) - The person I knew first out of everyone else, she's fun and we can argue a lot together, but we can also have serious talk. * Eloise-Tom-Joey Relationship (Telloy) - yeah, we're good friends together. * October 28th - Joined the wiki * October 28th - Became admin * November 3rd - Became bureaucrat * Made edits on this wiki, these are ** Main edits ** MediaWiki edits ** uploaded files ** edits to templates Category:Users Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Wiki Couples Category:Bureaucrat